


Only Just Begun

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Is it a dream?, Phrack Fucking Friday, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: Reunion smut. Plain and simple.





	Only Just Begun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late entry for Phrack Fucking Friday. I meant to post it yesterday, but I had some sticking points and decided to sleep on it. 
> 
> It's my first true Phrack smut, and it hasn't been beta'd. The idea had been rolling around in my head for a while, so I finally decided it was time to flesh it out. lol.

  


It is just like every other evening that week... She comes back to her room at the Savoy after spending time with her parents, has dinner in the dining room, and then retires to her room to read. She just doesn’t have the energy or desire to be a part of anything else at the moment, especially not after dealing with her father for the better part of the days, trying to put right what he destroyed. 

Settling on the chaise, Phryne pulls the fur runner over her feet and grabs her book off the side table. After re-reading the same page three times, she realizes that concentrating is futile. The man of her dreams is half a world away, and she misses him more than she thought possible. She feels a connection between her and Jack that she thinks can surmount anything, and it scares her. It is hard, but she knows anything worth having is never easy. It will take work. Work she has shied away from previously. Oddly, though, loving Jack doesn’t seem like “work.” She cares about him more than any other man she’s known in her life. She hasn’t told him, but figures he already knows. He should. She certainly knows how he feels, and has since Gerty Haynes’ death.

Sadly, Jack would have to wait. Everything and everyone (especially her father) seems to be keen on keeping them separated. She had been in such a rush to fly her father back to England to reunite with her mother, it had ended before it even began. While she asked him to come after her, it seemed highly unlikely under the circumstances.

It had been weeks since they had last seen each other on that airfield before she left. Oh…and that kiss! That kiss had gotten her through many a cold night while shuttling her father home. She sent a few telegrams, letting Jack know how she was faring along her route, and when she had finally arrived in England. She hasn’t heard anything from him in several weeks now, and it is starting to take its toll. She picks up her book again, keen on getting through at least the current chapter. The turmoil of the week finally catches up with her, though, and within a few minutes she is out like a light. 

Sometime during the early morning, there comes a knock at the door. She hears it, faintly, and honestly thinks it is a dream. “Who could possibly be here at this time of night?” She wonders. She remembers asking the front desk to not disturb her unless it was urgent. 

The knock comes again, jarring her further awake. She stumbles to the door and opens it. 

“I came after you, Miss Fisher. Took the first boat I could find.” the voice sounds so familiar. She looks again and does a double-take. Could it really be? Or is this all a part of the dream she was having before being woken up. She rubs her sleepy eyes and looks at the body standing in the doorway. 

It really is him! She can’t believe it. He enfolds her in his arms, holding on for what seems like dear life, and she melts into his embrace. She is in shock. How could he have not told her he was coming? She had no idea he would even come after her. She hoped he would. Even dreamed about it. And here he is in the flesh. Jack Robinson. No wonder she hadn’t heard from him.

With his arms still around her, Phryne closes the door behind him. She is so happy to see him, and can’t take her eyes off him. He surprised her but good. Stepping back from his embrace, she takes his coat and hat from him, depositing them on the armchair in the sitting room. His eyes follow her every move, as she walks back to him and wraps her arms around him. She still can’t believe he is standing here in front of her. 

Not speaking a word, she leads him to the bedroom and starts undressing him along the way. His suit coat is first. Tossing it aside, she begins kissing along his jaw and running her hands down his chest toward the buttons of his waistcoat. As she is undoing them, she sits him down on the edge of the bed. He shrugs his waistcoat off, and toes off his shoes and socks. Phryne concentrates on undoing his tie, tossing it aside with his discarded suit coat. How can this man wear so many layers of clothes?

She slowly unbuttons his shirt, taking notice of the fact that he’s not wearing a singlet. One less barrier between them. Thank goodness. She slips her hands inside his shirt and pulls it down and off, panning her hands over his stomach. He’s firm but not chiseled. Just as she had imagined in Queenscliff. She can’t help but sigh at the sight of this beautiful man before her.

She can see the bulge growing in his trousers, and reaches down to unbutton them. She nudges him to lift his hips off the bed to slip them and his smalls off. She is feeling playful and naughty as she kneels between his legs. His massive erection is pointing toward her, and she takes the head into her mouth, circling the tip with her tongue. He gasps at the sudden warmth on his cock. She toys with him for a while, running her lips up and down the underside of his shaft, then taking his cock all the way into her mouth to the back of her throat. As she bobs up and down on him, his breath comes in short pants, in rhythm with her strokes. 

He is in her control, and she feels deliciously wicked. She massages his balls while at the same time using her tongue and mouth to please him. His hands are on her head, with his fingers threading in her hair. If she keeps up this pace, he know he will embarrass himself, so Jack pushes against her, signaling her to stop. She releases him from her grasp, and he grabs her face and kisses her passionately. As their tongues dance against one another, he can taste himself on her. It is intoxicating. 

Without breaking the kiss, he reaches out to move her onto the bed with him, rolling them toward the middle. He slips a hand down between her thighs, and starts to finger her clit. Slowly, he licks his way down to her breasts, suckling her erect nipples. She moans with appreciation at the way he gently feathers her nipples, alternating with soft bites. Lacing her fingers into his soft, curly hair she guides him, and he willingly follows her lead. His tongue, lips, and occasionally lightly, his teeth, caressing and arousing her swollen flesh until she is lifting off the bed as he brings her to a mind-numbing climax.

"Jack, I want you inside me." She finally breathes as she takes his shaft in her hand and strokes it gently. 

“You are so beautiful.” He says as he gently slides two fingers inside her, exploring her flesh. 

“Jack, please.” She is wet and ready for him…throbbing, longing…

Not one to deny her, he kneels between her legs and lifts her easily onto his lap, then shuffles forward until her back is against the headboard, kissing her neck and breasts as he does. He stops long enough to reach for pillows to put behind and under her for extra support, then lifts her up again and lets her all too willing body slide down onto his cock, catching his breath at how tight she is and how perfectly they fit together.

“You feel so good inside me,” she whispers into his ear, then moans as he begins to lift up and down off his heels, moving slowly in and out of her, never quite leaving her entirely but far enough to let his tip slide slowly over her g-spot with every stroke.

“Fuck, that feels good, Jack.” She sighs, as he dips his head to gently nip at her collarbone.

Jack laughs softly and reaches up to pinch a nipple just to hear her moan again. 

The rest of creation has dropped away, and they are both focused on every sensation. He plunges his cock deep inside her, as she gasps, gripping him tightly as it slides into her. He pulls out of her and thrusts in again, driving her wild. Her breaths are coming in short bursts, and he knows she is close again. Just then, her pupils widen as she begins to spasm around him, sending thrills up his spine. Her body goes limp in his arms as she shakes through waves of release, whispering his name in a tone of such contentment that his heart skips a beat. He feels his balls tighten, and his cock get harder as she is coming down from her orgasm. His own release then rushes through him like a fire, and he wraps himself around her, his legs quivering. The underside of his cock pulses against her as he spills inside her. He buries his face in her neck, sweat dripping from his forehead. They lay there for a few moments in silence, just enjoying their sated bliss, trying to catch their breath. 

Finally, he lifts his head and looks at her. Her eyes are barely open and she has a smile on her face. He feels a surge of pride knowing he helped put it there. She feels his cock slipping out of her, as he rolls off next to her, his arm still across her body. 

After a few more moments, he leans over and kisses her. “That was quite a welcome, Miss Fisher.” 

“Jack, certainly you can call me Phryne after what we just did.”

“Phryne,” he rasps, trying it out. “I am so happy to see you.”

“I’m so glad you came after me. I have been dreaming of this since we parted ways in Melbourne.”

“Really, Mi-?” Jack asks, almost calling her Miss Fisher again.

“Yes, Jack. I’ve missed you.”

“Not as much as I have you. I assure you.”

His fingers are lighting caressing her skin, and Phryne sighs blissfully. “That was amazing.”

“Yes it was.” He hums.

“I can’t wait to ravish you again." A smile erupts across her face.

"Now?" He asks in amazement. She leans up on an elbow and gives him that devilish grin he has come to love. He knows what she is thinking, and shakes his head while smiling. "I think I may need a minute."

Moving to straddle his waist, Phryne retorts, “My dear, sweet Jack. We have all the time in the world.” 

She smirks and leans in to kiss him, knowing they have only just begun.


End file.
